Purple Fangirl
by denisaomine8
Summary: Kisah perjuangan seorang mantan stalker yang kini berganti menjadi fangirl garis keras.


Sarutobi Ayame menyalakan laptopnya tepat setelah dia makan siang. Hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga, wajah nampak kelewat berbinar seperti gadis SMA yang lagi jatuh cinta. Mulutnya komat-kamit memanjatkan puji dan syukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Yah—mungkin yang benar-benar dia syukuri waktu itu adalah : malam ini merupakan misi terakhir dalam minggu tersebut, dimana artinya esok lusa dia (akhirnya) punya waktu bebas non-stop di rumah (coret-stalking Aa' Gin-coret). Saat layar utama telah menyala, buru-buru dia tekan ikon Mojila Payerpoks dan mengetik sesuatu di kolom pencarian.

 _Pesbuk_.

Lalu membuka tab lagi.

 _Panpiksi dot net_.

 **Hah. Gelagat fangirl banget tuh.**

Lalu balik lagi ke pesbuk, dengan jumlah notip sebesar **.

... Ya intinya banyak dah.

Men- _scroll_ notip yang cukup segumplak dan ukuran _font_ 'nya yang sangat _eye-destroyer_ tak ayal membuat si _kunoichi_ maso ini merasa harus memeriksakan kembali matanya ke dokter takut-takut minus bertambah.

Sedih, kasihan dan sungguh maso emang—tapi beginilah kaum hawa kalo udah kena ngemaso. Apa aja diterjang terus asal cepat tuntas dan langsung puas. Meski penderitaan datang bertubi-tubi, mereka tetap bangkit dan terus ngelakonin lagi. Ya, namanya juga maso.

- _pesbuk screen_ -

 **Miyumiyu Parfaitel'Mayo**

Episode 309-310 emang mantab, bendera GinHiji kembali berkibar seperti cawat Kondo-san yang dijemur di teras rumah~ ||

5 menit yang lalu lewat pesbuk lait

 _Anda, Jendral Kagura Assomting'aru, dan 302 lainnya menyukai ini_

 **Otae Ratu Kabukichou**

depannya bagus kenapa akhirannya jelek banget ish /tendangGorilla

 **Oryo Mah Wolez'atuh**

Hhhhhhhh GH dan cawat Kondo itu beda derajatnya pls wwww Btw, Otae, jangan jadi denial duh. T_T

 **Sacchan Purpleprincess Luv Bebeb Gin-san**

Wks, antara 'Cahaya Spirit' dan 'keCepirit'. J-A-U-H BANGED GHELLAK. Pake kata yang lebih bagus donk. Bunga mawar misalnya, kan ada arc-nya Baragaki* tuh.. 8-)

 **Otae Ratu Kabukichou**

Oryo iyuh. Itu mah Fakta aish.

Sarutobi-san Pft. Kecepirit /ajaktosan

 **Sacchan Purpleprincess Luv Bebeb Gin-san**

HAHA. BENER KAN /balestosan /apaankamu . Btw, sista sekalian udah aplot works buat GH-week? Aihihi.. Eike udah doonk ;-)))

 **Oryo Mah Wolez'atuh**

Eh eh eh —kata Mutsu ada hadiahnya masa. Emang GH-week ada hadiahnya? Perasaan sih, kalo bukan challenge khusus ato event VIP—itu gak ada hadiah :-/

 **Mutsu Kaientai**

Iya. Daku, Kyuubei sama Tsukuyo yang pengen ngasih gift. Khusus GH-weeks ini doang. Dikau sekalian udah setor?

 **Oryo Mah Wolez'atuh**

Astagah. Nih bandar datengnya cepet banget. Aku beloooooommm Mutsuuuuu /menanghys pake deadline yak? Masih ngurusin para pelanggan dulu buat sejam dua jam kedepan, baru bisa lanjut ngetik.

 **Mutsu Kaientai**

Iya. Akhir bulan kalo gak salah.  
Yaudah, dikau lanjutin aja dulu kerjanya. Sakamoto bakal gue kurung pake kandang besi biar gak ngacir ke klubmu.

 **Sacchan Purpleprincess Luv Bebeb Gin-san**

^ setor banyak boleh?

 **Mutsu Kaientai**

^ kalo dikau sanggup, gak masalah :v tapi tetep itungannya satu entry, gpp?

 **Tsukuyo Tsukki Tsukki**

^ sampeyan sadis ya. Hargailah artist sama author di minggu yang suci ini.

 **Mutsu Kaientai**

^ Kemaren kan daku udah ngomong di forum GH. Dikau sih yang budeg gegara ngecek bbm molo :v

 **Kyuubei Tak'kenal Gender Tjintamatek Tae-chan**

Hadiahnya juga cuma satu paket buku Anthology sama artbook buatan kita kok, Tsukuyo-dono.. (╯△╰)

 **Jenderal Kagura Assomting'aru**

Gak ada makanan nih, aru?

 **Sacchan Purpleprincess Luv Bebeb Gin-san**

^ KAGURA-CHAAAAAN :')))) KENAPA DARI SEKIAN PEMBICARAAN LU PIKIRANNYA NGARAH KE MAKANAN MOLOO /menangys

 **Jenderal Kagura Assomting'aru**

—kan kalo mau perang musti isi perut dulu, aru. Katanya demi GH... ^_^||

 **Oryo Mah Wolez'atuh**

^ DEMI GINHIJIII

 **Tsukuyo Tsukki Tsukki**

/tancepinbenderaGH

 **Otae Ratu Kabukichou**

/tebardoujinGHR18

 **Sacchan Purpleprincess Luv Bebeb Gin-san**

GEHA AYE AYE! GEHA AYE AYE! 0^◇^0)/

 **Miyumiyu Parfaitel'Mayo**

BUSET. GUE TINGGALIN 5 MENIT LAPAK GUE LANGSUNG PENUH IHHH SHIYALAN KALIAAAAN :'))))))))))) /tebarblcdGH

 **Sacchan Purpleprincess Luv Bebeb Gin-san**

DEMI GEHA _**Miyumiyu Parfaitel'Mayo**_ ↖(^▽^)↗ DEMI GEHA ▔□▔)/▔□▔)/▔□▔)/

.

.

.

Di forum minor inilah Sacchan berkecimpung. Dunia fujoshi yang sesat, kelam, penuh godaan dan berliku membuatnya terjatuh ke jurang dosa tanpa dasar berinisial GH- _fanclub_

atau,

 _Gintoki-Hijikata fanclub_ ~

Sudah berapa lama terjerumus, dia tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, kini dia harus terus menerus memenuhi asupan untuk diri sendiri layaknya anjing kelaparan sampe dia bisa lolos dari kabut _fluffy_ humu hombreng warna Silver-Hitam beracun dan kembali menjadi manusia normal.

 _Khhh, udah telat kalee~_

Kecintaannya pada forum chisai ini tak melulu lewat hal yang positif, kadang yang negatif pun dia aplikasikan juga bentuk 'cinta'nya—yaitu dengan menjadi pejuang di barisan depan medan perang a.k.a tukang _flamer_ buat ngehadapin orang yang menjelekkan fandom atopun otepenya.

( _Karena bagi Sacchan, nginjek GH beserta umatnya berarti nginjek harga dirinya. Sekali disenggol musti bacok balik_.)

Misal,

- _Pesbuk screen_ (2)-

 **Map********** Shi**********

Kok bisa sih, pada kepikiran otepe Gintoki sama Hijikata? Gintoki-nya yang top lagi. Dih, mereka berdua aja berantem mulu, gimana mau ngelanjutin hubungan? Hahah kasian dah buat pengikutnya GH. Untung gue staight dan kalo pun humbreng ya ****** ama ******

3 menit yang lalu lewat pesbuk lait

294 orang menyukai ini

 **Sacchan Purpleprincess Luv Bebeb Gin-san**

Heh, jadi menurut lo, otepe kita tuh jelek? ;-)))))

ADA JUGA LO TUH NYET YANG KAYAK TA*Q ANJ*NG DASAR BAB* PELAC*R JABL*Y AS* NGACA DULU KALO MAO NGOMONG, KAYAK OTEPENYA BERES AJA. YA EYALAH SETIAP OTEPE PASTI ADA MASALAHNYA, KOK JADI LO YANG RIBET SIH DASAR TAEK. GUE AJA GAK NYENGGOL OTEPE LO SAMSEK KENAPA LO JADI NGOCEHIN OTEPE KITA?! MANA LO THYPO TULISAN 'STAIGHT' LAGI, HAHAHAHAHAH MALO DIKIT KALO MAO PAKE BAHASA NON-NIHON. BEGITU AJA UDAH CACAD, DENGAN PEDE-NYA LO MASIH NGATAIN KEK BEGITU?! HAHAHAH LO PASTI MASO YA?! HM?! IYA YAH?! BIASANYA ORANG MASO YA BERANINYA CUMA DI BELAKANG DOANG, GILIRAN DITANTANGIN MALAH ILANG, TERUS KEESOKKANNYA DIULANG LAGI TUH KELAKUAN. MALO LUH, UDAH NGEHINA OTEPE GUE, EHHH PAS UDAH BEGINI MALAH KABOR. MALO TUH FANDOM LO SAMA ELO, DASAR BAB* PENGECUT. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Intinya, tolong jangan senggol otepe kami lagi, oke? Ntar saya tusuk **** kamu pake kunai saya 8-))))))

.

.

.

( _Ketika Sacchan tahu di 10 menit kemudian statusnya langsung diapus sama yang punya, Sacchan langsung update_ :

" **HAHA. MAMPUS LO BAB* Map******** Shi********** " ).

.

.

.

Sacchan terbukti sangar dan agresif dimanapun dia berada. Juga _straight forward_ tanpa nge-ayak omongan secara seksama. Meski caranya kelewat anarkis, Sacchan melakukan semua ini demi otepe tercintanya.

Temen-temennya yang satu kapal ada diantara mau teriak puji kerang ajaib atau mau mutilasiin Sacchan terus lemparin potongan dagingnya ke laut. Maksudnya Sacchan baik— _oke, semua orang ngerti pasti hal itu_ —tapi caranya pas ngehadepin _haters_ _kok_ malah _kayak gitu_. Ya nenek-nenek _rapper_ juga ngerti kalo itu nantinya bisa bikin kapalnya cuma menang banyak di sisi negatifnya. Bisa-bisa ngalahin is*s lagi. Terus keburu karam pula. Kan gak lucu cyin. _Hiks_.

Tapi Sacchan akan terus melakukannya. Mengabaikan segala _warning_ dari kawan-kawannya. Pagi berorasi, siang rapat meja bundar, sore pemujaan, dan malam adalah

— **HUNTING TIME**.

... Terus menerus sampai namanya tercantum di batu nisan.

Selang sehari setelah misi, Sacchan bersenandung riang layaknya Gasa* Yun* dari anime Buku Harian Masa Depan—kombinasi antara deru nafas dari pembunuh maniak dan desahan orang maso tersirat dalam lantunan nada tak berirama tersebut. Tas _travelling_ warna ungu dengan variasi Gin-chan's _keychain_ yang _limited edition_ (cuma dia doang yang beli di toko rongsok itu jadi, yah—) dikeluarkan dari lemari.

Kalo dia begitu ya— _maap, bukan maksud suudzon_ —menurut Zenzo, itu pertanda buruk.

Luar binasa buruk.

.

.

.

.

Jadi ceritanya Sacchan sudah melakukan _packing_ peralatan untuk **'misi anu** 'nya.

—kamera tripod, _tape recorder_ , _headphone_ kece edisi Utapur* yang Tokiy* Ichinos*, super mini-camera, alat penyadap suara, sekantong bubuk halus _aphrosidiac_ , beberapa gas perangsang buatan Amanto, buku mantra + _Alp*n Wands_ (Sacchan, lo itu profesi aslinya apa sih?), buku panduan, kartu _Shinkansen_ (apaan ini?), beberapa kabel dan colokan, serta seperangkat laptop merek apel warna ungu dan _smartphone_.

Coba, kurang ngeri apa si mantan Oniwaban ini? Jelas dong si Sacchan langsung tertawa laknat melihat kehebatan peralatan canggihnya yang laen daripada yang laen. Seorang pro musti punya peralatan yang pro juga.

- _dan saatnya pengintaian.._.-

Menurut informan terpercaya (coret-Kagura-coret), Putri Mayora menginap di Yorozuya selama 3 hari 3 malam pasca diusir secara halus oleh keluarganya (coret-Shinsengumi-coret). Dengan segepok uang yang dirahasiakan nominalnya : **Kagura-Sadaharu-Shinpachi** **langsung angkat kaki dari Yorozuya Gin-chan tanpa berkata apapun dan kemudian, bersama Anego Otae mereka semua tancap gas ke planet Waiiha**. _**Kampret**_.

(PANTESAN OTAE BELOM NYETOR FANFIKNYA. KUNYUK BANGET TUH ORANG.)

Bahkan Kondo-san yang KATANYA TOSHI tuh "oke banget", atau " _Kondo-san wa maji ni ore no gori—kazoku da_!" juga ikut serta dalam proses pengusiran si putri iblis yang malang.

" Tosshi, pergi berlibur sana. Kamu terlihat sangat stress dengan tumpukan laporan itu. Sesekali ada baiknya kamu istirahat sejenak, ah—tapi jangan jauh-jauh ya? Cukup di Yorozuya aja berliburnya."

Saran baik sebenernya, tapi ambigu bingid.

Kenapa harus _Shittyorozuya_?

Hijikata Toshirou pun secara resmi ditendang dari markas _Shinsengumi_ , dibawah sahnya tanda tangan Komandan Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao.

" Kondo _-san_ , kenapa musti Yorozuya?" si tuan putri rupanya masih gak rela diusir. Meminta alasan termasuk haknya, kan? Lagian kan ya pasti suka ada motif kalo sampe kayak begini. Istilah kerennya : ada udang dibalik bakwan, atau monja(?) dibalik batu(?).

Tapi evolusi akhir dari gorila tersebut hanya tersenyum penuh makna, seakan Toshi tahu. Seakan Toshi _ngeh_ sama kodenya.

Tolong, sekali lagi. Kenapa harus Yorozuya?

" **Toshi, selamat berlibur anakku!** "

ASEM LU GORILA.

Raket nyamuk ada dalam jangkauan, tapi hati tak kuasa menggaplok wajah ganteng Kondo. _Sabar Toshirou, sabar_.

( **sekian dari cerita tragis Hijikata** )

.

.

.

- _back to Sacchan_ -

Menguping-coret-memantau dari loteng di atas kamar Gintoki, gadis ungu yang dulu CUMA nguntit si kribo perak kini beralih jadi _Paparazzi_ 'nya Gintoki dan Hijikata. Emang sih, gak enak banget kalo gak nemplok ke Gin- _san_ , tapi demi _fanservice_ , _Sacchan it's oke wae, Mas. It's oke wae. Dia mah ora popo._

.

.

Lewat kamera super mini yang ditempatkan sebelumnya di beberapa lokasi dan _angle_ strategis (teknik ninja coy)—hal pertama yang Sacchan lihat di 5 menit kemudian adalah :

—Hijikata.

( **Mmffrhm, uke universal papolit gue udah tibaaaaaaqq—gumam Sacchan sambil ngelap keringat dingin di dahinya** )

' _Uhh... musti gimana ya—p-pose begini? Ah, atau ini? Kh, nyusahin banget sih_..'

' _Atau—ini_?'

Demi Deus Ex Machina dan sempak Th*r Odins*n, atau semua dewa yang eksis di surga—Sacchan yakin 100000000% bahwa Hijikata langsung menurunkan kerah kimononya di bagian kanan sehingga bagian pundak dan leher yang putih pucat bisa terkespos jelas.

Hijikata Toshirou mendadak _henshin_ jadi Toshi- _dayu_ *. **Kyaaaa** ~

Demi apa Sacchan nyaris tereak kegirangan kalo gak inget masalah 'pengintaian rahasia' ini.

 _Sreeg_ —suara _shoji_ digeser, siapa gerangan yang baru saja masuk? Sacchan langsung membetulkan _headphone_ dan fokus ke layar. Wajah Toshi- _dayu_ memerah dan mulutnya megap-megap—

 _' Hijikata-kun, kau sudah—ah..'_

 _' ... ah..'_

 _ **Tes.. tes..**_ —darah mengucur dari dua lubang hidung Sacchan. _**Tes.. tes.. tes..**_

' _**Hijikata-kun. 100 ronde**_.' SITU TENAGANYA SEBERAPA BANYAK SIH, BANG?!

 _Tap, tap, tap._

 _Shiroyasha_ langsung mencengkeram kedua bahu si _Oni Fukuchou_ dan mendorongnya ke _futon_. Kepala perak mulai menempel di leher lawan dan— _shiyal_ , adegan pemerkosaan belom apa-apa udah langsung dimulai, batin Sacchan.

 _' ... a-a—g-g-g-gak mu-mungkin lah, kribo permanen! eh, AH– JANGAN YANG ITU SI—Ahhn!'_

B-bagian itu? _**Itu**_ yang mana?! (tisu gulungan mana sih—?!)

' _Ehh.. terus yang mana dong bolehnya—'_

 _' Kyaaa!'_

 _' Umm... ini?'_

 _' Aahn!'_

 _' –ini?'_

 _' Nnh~'_

 _' ... atau yang ini?'_

 _' —CUKUP, KAMPRE..–uhh, hh, nyaah ahhh yameteehnnn~'_

Seluruh tubuh Sacchan menegang. Adegan R18++ yang mampu menyaingi rate Deadp**l tersaji di depan mata. Seperti _fangirl_ mesum dan bersahaja pada umumnya, Sacchan secara totalitas sungguh girang bukan kepalang. _Pengen guling-guling.. takut ketahuan_. **Yah elah~ /( * 3*)/**

.

.

.

.

( _30 menit kemudian setelah adegan R18 berlangsung_ —)

.

.

' _..Gintoki–... ku...–ngantuk...'_

 _' ..Yes, my little lord. Good night~'_

 **~chu**

 **Hee—jadi dia pake sistem B2 : Bocchan-Butler yaa? Hm, hm.. Bahan nulis fanfik.. hm..hm..**

Video anu GinHiji yang panas ditutup dengan adegan _fluffy_ Gintoki cium Hijikata. _Well done._ Sacchan akan kembali posting di forum rahasianya, ATAU KALAU PERLU DIJUAL VIA INTERNASIONAL—PO satu _**' G*H S/M Route Way 201**_ _ *****_ _ **packet**_ ' langsung terbuka lebar bagi siapa aja yang menjadi pengikut setia GH.

( _Hee.. sekalian jadi lahan mencari uang, eh, Sacchan?_ )

Sacchan langsung men- _save_ rekaman tersebut dan segera mematikan segala jenis perangkatnya. Misi sudah selesai dan sekarang waktunya kembali ke rumah—

 _ **BRAK-BOOM**_

Ujung dari pedang kayu tiba-tiba nongol tepat di samping Sacchan. Ah, gak lucu nih. Ngan-jangan...

" STALKER KUNYUK! TURUN LUH!" suara menggelegar khas singa baru bangun tidur membuat Sacchan kaget setengah mati. Nampaknya kamuflase Sacchan terdeteksi si _Yorozuya no Danna_ deh—

Langsung kabur aja selagi bisa, Sacchan!

Dengan gerakkan yang sudah terlatih, Sacchan mencomot segala perangkat yang ada dan menjejalkannya di tas, lalu membawanya turun dari loteng. Kemudian dia pun berhenti, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, dan _matur nuwun_ ke Nyonya Sakata-uhuk-

" _**Anu, maap ganggu, Bu, Pak**_ _._ "

Sempet-sempetnya aja tuh orang. _Sasuga Oniwaban_.

—kemudian dia meloncati (ralat, menjebol) jendela dengan gaya _**Stride**_. Bu? Pak? Emang mereka berdua pasutri?

Gadis ungu telah menghilang dari pandangan. Hijikata masih _shock_ , iyalah—jadi selama lagi _**ahhhhhnn**_ dia nguping dibalik loteng kamar gitu?! Astaga, gimana kalo aibnya tersebar? Gimana kalo _image_ -nya nanti tercemar?! Hijikata menjambak rambutnya, frustasi kuadrat.

Seakan bisa membaca kegalauan hati sang kekasih, Gintoki duduk bersila di sebelah Hijikata. Kesampingkan dulu fakta bahwa kemaluannya terekspos begitu jelas sehingga Hijikata blushu keras layaknya anak perawan. Kamera, tolong sensor bagian itu nanti yah ;-)

" Sori, ada tamu tak diundang. Mau makan? Aku ada roti bakar sama mayones."

Terkesima saat memergoki merah rubi yang tengah memandangnya intens berikut kata-kata halus yang meluncur selembut kapas, si pemilik poni 'V' ini sama sekali tak bergerak. Jemari panjang tergerak menyusuri helai hitam Hijikata, mengambilnya barang sejumput, lalu mendekatkannya ke hidung—mencium setiap aroma yang menempel di tiap helai. _Gintoki mode perhatian lagi on_.

 _Halaaah... kakiku lemas sekali sih, shiyal_ —

" O... oh.. b-boleh. Tapi beneran sama mayones kan? Y-yang banyak, kan?" gestur dengan jari dan suara mencicit persis anak kecil membuat keping merah itu berkerlap-kelip. Takjub pasalnya, _uke_ nya yang super galak bisa imut kayak gini—siapa lagi yang bisa nikmatin _view_ mantab se-langka ini selain gue hah, batin Gintoki.

Senyum lebar kembali mengembang, " Iya dong."

" O-Oh." Hijikata manyun (seksi), lalu **langsung nendang Gintoki** seenak udelnya, " U-Udah sonoh, ambilin buru!"

Sudah _tsundere_ , songong pula.

 **Anjay**.

Gintoki mencoba sabar. Nih bocah kupret emang musti sering ditampar pantatnya kayak yang di klub S/M itu. Musti rajin didandanin kayak suster ato polisi ato _maid_ , dengan rok super mini plus make panties warna _pink_ berenda dan _stocking_. Musti 'dihukum' supaya lebih gampang diatur dan wajib hukumnya nyebut _'Daddy'_ atau 'Master' selama 'permainan' berlangsung.

Tapi... itu bisa nanti—masih ada di daftar tunggu.

Gintoki berdelusi ria selagi mengambil roti dan mayones. Sejenak kekesalan tentang si pelari Stride gadungan tadi terlupakan. Cengiran khas om-om pedofil mesum terkembang sempurna di wajah.

Tidak ada yang bisa ngalahin ambisi Gintoki buat mem-Barbie-kan si putri Iblis _Shinsengumi_. Otak terlampau keruh, fantasi semu terlanjur meluap. Sakata Gintoki sudah resmi tenggelam dalam pesona Hijikata Toshirou.

— _Seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada jalan untuk kembali_.

 **###**

Ketika sudah sampai di rumah, Sacchan menghela nafas lega.

Untung gak diuber.

Kemudian Sacchan memasang kembali semua perangkat di kamarnya. Selagi menunggu Windaws _loading_ , Sacchan buru-buru apdet via Lait.

 **-AKHIRNYA GUE DAPET VIDEO GEHA YANG R18**.

Lalu meletakkan _handphone_ nya di tempat untuk menaruh ponsel berbentuk babi warna ungu setelah status berhasil di- _update_.

Ketika Sacchan membuka _file manager_ untuk mencari videonya, mata sewarna kesemek-nya membulat sempurna.

 _File not found_

...

...?

?!

!

VIDEONYA… VIDEONYA HILANG SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VIDEONYA KOK ILAAAAAANG HUAAAAAAAAAEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!** "

Ada kemungkinan video-nya gak ke- _save_ karena Sacchan beburu ngacir dari kediaman Sakata. Atau ada masalah saat men- _save file_ nya. Sudah _human-error_ , _ware-error_ pula. Sacchan pun akhirnya nangis ngeraung-raung, sudah kelewat nestapa karena gak dapet hasil plus usahanya sia-sia.

Kembali dia rogoh _handphone_ miliknya.

 **-VIDEONYA HILANG OHWHYTHISHAPPENEDTOMEEEH** **/** **menanghys** **/** **kolaps** **/** **bubay**

Mengabaikan semua notip yang rata-rata berisi komen 'MANA VIDEONYA' dan inbox berisi hal serupa, Sacchan meletakkan kembali handphonenya dan lanjut nangis sambil gigit bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pelajaran berharga** : _Fangirl_ emang gak pernah bisa kalem, tapi ingatlah—sekali kamu menjadi kelewat anarkis saat ngehedon otepemu, masalah besar akan datang padamu suatu hari nanti. Jadilah _fangirl_ yang selalu mesum, setia, dan bersahaja. Rajin-rajinlah berbagi atau nyari asupan dengan _fangirl_ lainnya. Dan yang utama, hormatilah _fangirl_ yang beda kapal karena pada awalnya kalian memiliki tujuan yang sama—berharap kapal masing-masing bisa mengarungi lautan cinta dibalik suguhan _fanservice_.

.

.

.

Keep Peace!

.

.

.

 **#** **EINDE**


End file.
